


Jugando con el diablo

by SereRimoldi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereRimoldi/pseuds/SereRimoldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles es conocido como el rompe corazones del instituto, y noche tras noche una lista innumerable de chicas entra a su cuarto. Todo cambia cuando Zoe ingresa a esa lista y trata de cambiar la personalidad del chico de rulos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Todas salían llorando de aquella habitación. El dueño de ese cuarto del internado era el diablo em persona, todas las noches se acostaba con una chica distinta y al día siguiente la desechaba, como pañuelo descartable. Demas esta decir que sus notas en la escuela eran un asco y lo deberian haber echado del instituto mas de una vez. Pero claaaaaaaro, a quien se le ocurriria echar al sobrino del dueño del internado? A NADIE! Él llegaba siempre tarde a clases, tenia fiestas todas las noches, se emborrachaba, nunca cumplia el uniforme reglamentario y a veces se escapaba de clases. Pero eso no era lo peor, como ya dije antes, se dedicaba a destrozar corazones todas las noches. Casi todas las chicas del colegio pupilo habian caido en sus encantos y se dejaron llevar por su adorable sonrisa, sus perfectos rizos y lo mas hermoso de el, sus envidiables ojos verdes esmeralda com toques celeste, y todas salieran lastimadas, pero una chica no. Aquella muchacha entro al infierno y salio con vida, y no solo eso, lo volvio a hacer una y otra vez. Jugo con el diablo y gano, logro enamorarlo. Asi es, Zoe Boyle logro conquistar al chico mas popular del insituto, Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe estaba en la cafeteria desayunando cuando una chica llego llorando. Si, otra victima mas del engreido Harry Styles. Zoe se acerco a ella. Era Martina, aquella chica rubia que todos deseaban, pero callo en la encantadora sonrisa de Styles.  
-Tranquila, no vale la pena derramar lagrimas por ese mujeriego- le dijo Zoe a Marti mientras se la llevaba a su habitacion. Ella siempre se preocupaba mucho por las chicas que salian lastimadas y las ayudaba a seguir adelante. A una de sus mejores amigas, Mile, le habia hablado por eso. Pero habia otras chicas que se negaban a ser ayudadas y la trataban muy mal.  
-Muchisimas gracias- dijo Marti cuando pudo parar de llorar -nadie te obliga a hacer esto, pero sin embargo ayudas a todas, por que lo haces?   
-Creo que porque me gustaria que me traten asi de bien si algo parecido me sucede- respondio Zoe - bueno, ahora relajate y respira hondo, piensa que ese Harry es un infeliz inmaduro, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor. Aquel inutil no hace mas que destrozar corazones.  
Ambas se quedaron cayadas e inmoviles por un rato hasta que Zoe rompio el silencio:- ahora, que te oarece si volvemos a la cafeteria y te tomas un buen desayuno?   
-Vamos.  
Pero en el comedor del internado estaba el chico de rizos que dirijio la mirada a Marti. Sus ojos reflejaban desepcion y odio, cosa que hizo que la muchacha estallara en llanto otra vez y corriera a su cuarto. Zoe decidio dejarla sola y fue aa sentarse con Mile y Louis en una de las mesas.   
-Sigo sin creer lo desalmado que es ese chico, todas las noches se acuesta con una chica distinta y al dia siguiente simplemente las deja- dijo Zoe con rabia en su voz.  
-Si, alguien deberia darle una buena leccion, romperle el corazon asi entiende como nos sentimos cuando nos dejan - dijo Mile con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Aaaai, ven aqui mi hermosa carrot - le dijo Louis al ver que estaba mal, pero lo dijo con un tono muy preocupante, como si...  
-Acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos de lo que no me haya enterado? - habia algo que Zoe odiaba y era que le ocultaran las cosas en especial sus dos mejores amigos.  
-Eeeee..... pensabamos contartelo, pero... - dijo Louis tratando de remediar lo que hizo, pero alguien los interrumpio.  
-Hace tan solo unas pocas semanas me dejaste y ya estas con otro? Que cruel que eres Milena!! - Harry venia junto a su amigo Zayn, que formaba parte de esa "realeza", pero por suerte el era mucho mas educado con las chicas. Por desgracia actualmente salia con Eris, una chica que solamente lo utilizaba. Pero por suerte tenia una novia y no se dedicaba a destrozar corazones, como lo hacia su amigo. En cambio Harry venia acompañado por otra otra chica del instituto.  
-Y que me dices de ti, Styles? - le respondio Mile con agresividad, pero en realidad estaba destruida por dentro. No, aun no habia superado que Harry la abandonara. El chico de rizos no llego a contestar cuando Mile salio disparada de la cafeteria llevandos a Zoe y a Louis con ella.  
Pero aunque sus amigos creian que en la habitacion se encontrarian a una Mile triste, llorando, se encontraron con una furiosa, llena de rabia.  
-Ese chico se merece una gran leccion, y ya tengo la mejor de las ideas - y si, cuando Mile tenia una idea, era buena.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno, ya entendí todo, pero, ¿Por qué tengo q ser yo la que lleve a cabo el plan? – se quejó Zoe – Mile, tu eres la mejor en este tipo de cosas.  
\- Pero digamos que no sería lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que Louis y yo estamos saliendo… - dijo Mile y miró de reojo a su novio. Si, ahora Zoe estaba cien por ciento segura de que sus dos amigo estaban saliendo.  
\- Pero, dale… uff! – pero Mile tenía razón y Zoe no se podía quejar.  
\- Entonces, repasemos el plan – dijo Louis – Zoe, tu tienes que conseguir que Harry se enamore de ti entrando en su juego. En exactamente una semana trataras de ser la chica que Harry se lleve a la cama esa noche y trataras de buscar una forma de quedarte con él.   
\- Una vez que hayas logrado que se enamore de ti – intervino Mile – lo dejaras y así sabrá como terminan las chicas que él abandona, ¿entendido?   
\- Entendido – respondió Zoe. Aquella semana iba a ser muy difícil, ya que debía acercarse poco a poco a Harry para que la escoja a ella.

 

\- Hola Euge – Zoe se acercó a la mesa de la cafetería para sentarse con su nueva amiga. Hoy era el día en el que el plan debía empezar. Zoe ya se había juntado con aquel grupo que se hacía pasar por el más importante del instituto. Por suerte había conocido a chicas que no eran tan insoportables como Eris*.  
\- Hola, ven, siéntate – le dijo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo llegó Niall, el novio de Euge – ups, llegó él antes.   
Zoe entonces decidió sentarse en la otra mesa, donde estaba Harry, junto a su amigo Zayn y Eris.  
\- ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto Zoe.  
\- Por supuesto, hermosa – le respondió Harry mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Y así Zoe se quedó charlando con aquellos dos malcriados. Por suerte los viernes no tenían clase a la tarde y, por lo tanto, Zoe se quedó con Harry toda la tarde. Aquel plan iba funcionando muy bien.   
Cuando el reloj marcó las seis en punto, Zoe fue a su habitación, ya que debía prepararse para una fiesta esa noche. Todos irían, incluido el engreído Styles. Zoe se baño y se preparó lo mejor que pudo, ya que esa noche debía entrar en el juego de Harry. Se terminó de peinar y maquillar cuando faltaban solo dos minutos para las diez, hora de inicio de la fiesta. Oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Mile. Esta la abrazó fuerte y le deseó suerte con el plan. Luego volvió a la habitación de Louis.  
“¿Qué estarán haciendo estos dos?” pensó Zoe, ya que de parte de Mile era capaz de esperarse cualquier cosa. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal, donde la música estaba a todo volumen. Y Zoe bailó y se divirtió un montón. La mayor parte de la fiesta la pasó con Euge y Niall, pero por supuesto estuvo también con Harry. Pero se dio cuenta de que cuando todos estaban borrachos Harry seguía del todo consiente de lo que hacía. Había algo en él que era diferente que el resto. Mientras Zoe seguía mirando fijo a Harry, Euge la despertó de sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Viste a Niall?- le preguntó – no lo encuentro por ningún lado.  
\- No Euge, no lo he visto – le respondió. Pero cuando Euge se fue lo distinguió entre la multitud. Estaba con ¿Eris? Algo extraño pasaba, pero ahora Zoe tenía que concentrarse en una cosa, Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Aburrida fiesta, ¿no te parece? – Preguntó Harry al ver que Zoe se acercaba.  
\- Hay fiestas mejores – respondió Zoe.  
\- Si, pero ahora hay que disfrutar esta, ¿quieres bailar?  
\- ¡Por supuesto! – Para Zoe esto se estaba poniendo más fácil de lo que se esperaba. Y Así bailaron juntos todo lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Tal vez Harry sea un egocéntrico, pero Zoe la estaba pasando bien junto a él. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana la fiesta se terminó. Zoe vio a Harry que se acercaba a Juli y se dio cuenta de que el plan estaba fallando. Decepcionada se fue a su habitación, pero cuando estaba por entrar sintió como alguien la tomada del brazo. Zoe al principio se asustó, pero luego reconoció a Harry y no entendió que hacía allí, pero había una buena noticia, el plan podía seguir.  
\- ¿Ya te vas a dormir, preciosa? – le preguntó Harry. Pero este no le dio tiempo de responder y la besó. El beso que comenzó como uno tierno se transformó en una pelea de quien dominaba a quien. Harry trataba de acorralarla contra la pared del pasillo, pero Zoe se escapaba de entre sus brazos quedando Harry contra la pared. Zoe estaba continuamente pensando en como hacer para seguir con el plan, si debía besarlo más apasionadamente, si debía dejar que Harry la controlara o si debía separarse y hacerse la difícil. Cuando sus labios se separaron para poder respirar se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y apenas se miraron, pero sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Una vez en el cuarto de Harry se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez Zoe se dejó llevar y no se preocupó tanto de que el plan funcionara o no. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama y se dejaron caer sobre ella. Con un brusco movimiento Zoe quedó debajo de Harry, pero esta lo empujo quedando ella arriba de él. Zoe sintió como la mano de Harry iba bajando por su espalda hasta tocar su cola. Al principio se tensó, pero luego se despreocupo. La mano de Harry comenzó a subir por debajo de la remera de Zoe y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta ya no estaba. Sin dejar de besarse Zoe desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Harry y luego este terminó de quitársela. Y así poco a poca la ropa que les quedaba fue cayendo al suelo y Harry entró en Zoe. Al principio Zoe soltó un gemido, pero luego se dejó llevar. Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Pero, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Se acababa de acostar con Harry Styles, el chico más egoísta de la escuela. Pero había algo en Harry que estaba cambiando, no estaba segura de que, pero era algo distinto. Cuando volvieron a vestirse Zoe pudo ver mejor la habitación de Harry y vio que había un teclado.   
\- ¡Un piano! ¿Tocas? – pregunto Zoe con curiosidad.  
\- No, ese teclado era de mi hermana, pero no se como terminó acá. – Zoe rió y se sentó en una pequeña banqueta frente al piano - ¿Y tú?  
\- Si, lo toco desde que tengo memoria y me gusta componer canciones  
\- ¿En serio? Tócame alguna dijo Harry. Al principio Zoe no estaba muy convencida, pero luego una brillante idea se le ocurrió. Ella debía permanecer en esa habitación por un largo tiempo, así que debía encontrar la forma de que Harry no la dejara a la mañana siguiente. Entonces Zoe le compondría una canción, pero la dejaría a la mitad para que Harry quiera saber como termina.   
\- Está bien, voy a intentar de tocar algo nuevo – respondió Zoe. Poco a poco las notas comenzaron a salir y una bella melodía sonó. Y entonces Zoe comenzó a cantar:  
\- Give you this, give you that  
Blow a kiss, take it back  
If I look inside your brain  
I would find lots of things  
Clothes, shows, diamond rings  
Stuff that's driving me insane

You could be preoccupied  
Different date, every night  
You just got to say the word  
You're no into them at all  
You just want materials  
I should know because I’ve heard  
When boys say...

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

Zoe frenó de golpe y Harry no entendía porque.   
\- Harry estoy muy cansada, creo que seguiré la canción mañana.  
\- Ah, esta bien, vamos a acostarnos.  
Dicho esto ambos se metieron de nuevo en la cama y durmieron. Mañana iba a ser un día difícil, ya que Harry tenía que decidir si seguir con Zoe o dejarla como a todas las chicas.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe se levantó con los primeros rayos de sol. Vio a su lado y ahí estaba Harry. Le resultaba raro, ya que todas las chicas que habían dormido con él a la mañana siguiente Harry no estaba a su lado. Pero con Zoe no se había ido.   
\- Buenos días preciosa- dijo Harry al ver que Zoe estaba despierta - ¿Cómo dormiste?  
\- De maravilla – respondió Zoe mientras se estiraba - ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Las 12:30  
\- ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Cómo!?!?!?!?! – dijo Zoe. Las clases ya habían comenzado hace más de cuatro horas. - ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió levantarte?- Zoe de levantó de golpe y fue al baño.   
\- Pero tranquilízate, hoy es sábado – le dijo Harry desde la cama. Zoe salió del baño mucho más relajada. Odiaba perderse clases, ya que luego debía pasar su tiempo libre estudiando. Se recostó junto a Harry y este la abrazó besándole la frente.   
\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos? – preguntó el chico de rulos.  
\- ¿Eso significa que no me vas a dejar como a las otras chicas? – dijo Zoe recordando el plan.  
\- No, me muero de intriga por ver como termina tu canción- le respondió Harry guiñándole un ojo. Zoe no lo podía creer, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. – No solo eso, no eres como las otras chicas, tu tienes algo especial, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Y quien es ese alguien? – preguntó Zoe muy curiosa.  
\- No es importante ahora – respondió Harry muy serio, pero Zoe notó como sus ojos se ponían rojos. Pero Harry nunca se iba a mostrar débil, entonces se levantó y fue al vestidor a cambiarse. - ¿No crees que deberías ir a tu cuarto a ponerte algo de ropa? – gritó Harry desde el vestidor, ya que Zoe seguía en ropa interior.   
\- Bueno, nos encontramos en la cafetería, ¿vale?   
\- ¡Vale!  
Zoe se fue hacia a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente. No creía que Harry estaría listo, así que fue al cuarto de su amiga, Mile. Pero cuando tocó la puerta nadie contestaba. Por suerte tenía una copia de la llave y entró.   
\- Hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó Zoe, pero al entrar vio que no estaba su amiga, sino que estaban ¿¡¿NIALL Y ERIS?!? ¿Qué diablos hacían esos dos ahí?

 

Flash Back: 

Niall estaba en la fiesta bailando y si, había tomado unas copas de más. Había perdido a Euge de vista hace rato, entonces se acercó a la barra.   
\- Algo para tomar, cualquier cosa- pidió Niall al hombre del bar. Pero al ver su estado el barrista solo le dio una coca-cola y llamó a una de sus compañeras, Eris.  
\- Oye Eris, creo que deberías llevar a tu amigo a su habitación, no está muy bien – le dijo Paul, el barrista.   
\- Si, ya veo.  
Yendo a su habitación, Eris se dio cuenta de que Niall no tenía sus llaves y ella tampoco. Por suerte vio pasar a Mile por el pasillo.   
\- Oye, Mile, ¿vas a tu habitación?- le preguntó Eris.  
\- No  
\- ¿Puedo ir un rato por favor? Es que no se donde quedaron las llaves de mi habitación y Niall no está muy bien.  
Mile la miró con desprecio, ya que no le caía muy bien, pero según lo que contaba Zoe, Niall era un buen chico, por lo tanto accedió.  
Una vez en la habitación Eris dejó a Niall en la cama. Se veía tan hermoso. Pero no, ella tenía novio, al igual que él. Pero había algo en él que le decía que corra y que lo bese.   
\- Eris, gracias – dijo Niall algo dormido – Ven – agregó haciendo un lugar en la cama. Eris no sabía que hacer, si ir o si dejarlo. Pero sin pensarlo dos veces se recostó al lado de Niall, y poco a poco, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Fin flash back.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe no sabía que hacer, así solamente salió de la habitación silenciosamente para no despertarlos. Luego hablaría con Niall sobre el tema. Miró su reloj y que ya había pasado una hora. Probablemente Harry sea lento preparándose, pero no tanto, así que corrió hasta la puerta del instituto.   
\- Llegas tarde- dijo Harry al ver a Zoe llegar.  
\- Ya se, perdóname  
\- Si, no hay problema, ahora vamos que tenemos muchas cosas para hacer – dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Zoe y salían del internado. Afuera tomaron el auto de Harry y fueron al centro de Londres.   
\- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Zoe una vez en el auto.   
\- No se, yo tengo que ir a comprar unas nuevas zapatillas de deporte, pero, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo antes? – dijo Harry. Él casi nunca llevaba a una chica con él a pasear por Londres, pero decidió llevar a Zoe, ya que quería mostrarle lo divertido que podía ser a veces. Harry sabía perfectamente que Zoe no estaba realmente enamorada de él, ya que siempre lo odió, pero quería mostrarle que no era aquel diablo que parecía, que a veces podía hasta ser romántico. Pero ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Conquistar a una chica? Si él era hombre de una sola noche, nunca trataría de tener nada serio con una chica. Pero Zoe era diferente, le hacía recordar a alguien que fue muy especial en su vida. Le recordaba a…  
\- Entonces, ¿A dónde me llevaras a comer?- preguntó Zoe interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.  
\- Aun lugar muy especial- le respondió Harry terminando de estacionar y bajando del auto. Habían llegado a un lugar hermoso, llamado “Bottiglia di amore”. Pero cuando Harry vio el letrero de entrada un triste recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Flash Back

\- ¿Con que me traes al lugar que yo te mostré? – dijo una hermosa chica de ojos marrones.  
\- Es que me hace acordar a nuestra primera cita – respondió Harry.  
\- Entonces sentémonos en la misma mesa   
Ambos entraron a “bottiglia di amore” y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Como sabían que los platos de ese restaurante eran enormes, decidieron compartir uno.  
\- No sabes como te extrañe – dijo Harry.  
\- Pero hace tan solo 2 días que no nos veíamos – respondió la chica misteriosa.  
\- Ya se, pero cada minuto sin ti es como estar en el infierno  
\- Tan poético como siempre Harry – dijo la chica mientras reía y luego besaba a Harry tiernamente. – Te amo  
\- ¿Segura? ¿Y nunca me dejaras?   
\- ¿Nunca? Mmm... Promételo   
\- Lo prometo – dijo la misteriosa joven. Luego se dieron un tierno beso y cuando sus labios de separaron se quedaron mirando fijamente. Se notaba que se amaban mucho. Se estaban por volver a besar cuando el mesero los interrumpió.  
\- Aquí esta su comida – dijo el moso dejando un enorme plato de fideos en la mesa. Ambos comieron y charlaron hasta que se hizo tarde. Así que tomaron sus cosas y fueron de nuevo al auto de Harry. Este último decidió tomar un atajo, pero no era el más seguro. Cuando frenaron en un semáforo un hombre enmascarado llegó corriendo y rompió el parabrisas del auto. Entró en este y obligó a Harry y a su novia a salir de allí. Pero aunque el ladrón se fue con el auto la historia no terminaba ahí. Otro hombre se acercó a ellos y se veía que llevaba una pistola.  
\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí. Supongo que con ese auto debes tener mucha plata – dijo el otro ladrón. Harry trató de escapar con la misteriosa chica, pero el otro hombre fue más rápido y disparó. Sintió como un peso caía de su mano. Y en ese momento su mundo se cayó. Aquella mujer que amaba más que su propia vida caía al suelo. Mejor dicho lo que caía era su cuerpo sin vida. Aquel ladrón había matado a su novia. El hombre, al ver luces de policía acercarse, huyó lo más rápido que pudo. Pero Harry estaba destruido. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Lo único que logró decir fue:  
\- Te amo Rebeca  
A partir de ese momento nada fue igual para Harry. Su actitud cambió un montón y ya no era aquel chico romántico de antes. Estaba dolido. Ya nada iba a ser igual. Apenas terminó el secundario, fue a hacer la universidad a el internado de su tío, donde intentaría comenzar de nuevo su vida.

Detengan los relojes   
desconecten el teléfono   
denle un hueso al perro   
para que no ladre   
Callen los pianos y con ese   
tamborileo sordo   
saquen el féretro...   
Acérquense los dolientes   
que los aviones   
sobrevuelen quejumbrosos   
y escriban en el cielo   
el mensaje...   
ella ha muerto. 

Pongan moños negros   
en los níveos cuellos de las palomas   
que los policías usen guantes   
de algodón negro 

Ella era mi norte mi sur   
mi este y oeste   
mi semana de trabajo y mi   
domingo de descanso   
mi mediodía, mi medianoche   
mi conversación, mi canción 

Creí que el amor perduraría   
por siempre.   
Estaba equivocado. 

No precisamos estrellas ahora...   
Apáguenlas todas   
Envuelvan la luna   
desarmen el sol   
Desagüen el océano y   
talen el bosque   
porque de ahora en adelante   
nada servirá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero especificar que la última parte es un poema escrito por W.H. Auden. De ahí me inspira para hacer la historia de Rebeca y Harry. Espero que les guste y sigan leyendo mi novela!  
> -Sere


	7. Chapter 7

\- Bueno, ¿entramos? – dijo Zoe trayendo a Harry de nuevo a la realidad.  
\- Si, si, por supuesto- respondió el chico de rizos tomando a Zoe de la mano. Una vez adentro se sentaron en la mesa que Harry estuvo aquel día con Rebeca. Pero este se sentía muy mal. Cada movimiento de Zoe le hacía recordar a ella, cada palabra que decía, cada mueca que hacía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, era ¿miedo? Si, era miedo a perderla, miedo a no ver esos ojos nunca más. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cristalizaron y una lágrima cayó de ellos.  
\- Harry, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Zoe al ver que estaba, ¿llorando? No entendía. Ella siempre creyó que Harry era un chico fuerte, que no lloraba por nada en el mundo. Pero su caro no mentía, estaba llorando.   
\- No es nada, es solo que… olvídalo – dijo Harry secándose las lagrimas – voy al baño. Pide lo que quieras, los platos son grandes aquí, así que compartiremos uno – agregó Harry levantándose para ir al baño. Una vez allí cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó en el lavamanos.   
\- Vamos Harry, tu nunca lloras. Ella no es Rebeca ni se le parece, tienes que superarlo. Ella ya no está aquí y nunca más lo estará – se dijo Harry, pero sin embargo no aguantó más y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes. Lloró todo lo que no había podido llorar en el instituto. Lloró todo lo que se había guardado hace semanas. Lloró y lloró por Rebeca. No, no lo había superado. Habían pasado más de tres años desde su muerte, pero las cosas para Harry no cambiaban. Creyó que si salía con nuevas chicas lo superaría, pero no fue así, ninguna chica lo satisfacía. Ninguna era como Rebeca. Pero había algo en Zoe que si, en ella veía a Rebeca. Por eso creyó que lo ayudaría a superar la muerte de su novia, pero no fue así. Cinco minutos más tarde volvió al mundo real y se acordó de que Zoe lo estaba esperando. Pero cuando salió del baño la vio con otro. Estaba charlando muy alegremente con ¿Liam? ¿Qué hacía ese ahí?

Flash Back

Zoe estuvo esperando unos minutos a Harry y decidió pedir. Estaba por ir a ver que sucedía con Harry cuando vio entrar a un viejo amigo al local, Liam. Él había sido un amigo de la infancia, pero luego se distanciaron ya que Liam dejó Londres y se fue a vivir con su familia a Wolverhampton. Luego volvió, pero no era lo mismo con Zoe, ya casi no se hablaban más que en los pasillos de la escuela. Después, al comenzar la universidad ambos escogieron la misma, pero seguían sin hablarse. Zoe solo supo que Liam se había hecho muy amigo de Martina, y que le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero esta siempre lo rechazaba.   
Liam, al ver que Zoe estaba sentada sola, se le acercó.  
\- Hola  
\- Hola, ¿Qué tal estas?- preguntó Zoe.  
\- Y… no muy bien- respondió Liam para sorpresa de Zoe quien esperaba un “bien, ¿y tu?  
\- ¿Por qué?   
\- Martina no esta muy bien. Desde que la dejó Harry ha estado muy deprimida, no se ve más a esa alegre chica que era antes y casi no la veo. También he oído que se esta juntando con un grupo de chicos que tiene muy mala fama, no creo que la estén llevando por buen camino.  
\- Liam, ¿cuándo olvidaras a esa chica? Le has pedido que salga contigo innumerables veces y siempre te ha dicho que no, mereces algo mucho mejor.  
\- Jamás me rendiré y me conoces muy bien.  
\- Ejem… - Liam y Zoe se dieron vuelta y allí estaba Harry con una cara no muy agradable. – Liam, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alguien te dio permiso para sentarte en mi asiento?  
\- Lo siento, ya me voy – respondió Liam que lo ultimo que quería era meterse en problemas  
\- Así me parece bien – dijo Harry con tono desafiante.  
Una vez que Liam ya se había ido Zoe dijo:  
\- ¿Qué clase de escena de celos fue esa?  
\- Zoe no tengo ganas de hablar, comamos y volvamos al instituto rápido que no me siento muy bien  
\- Está bien, ¿pero no prefieres ir a ver a un médico?   
\- No gracias – terminó Harry y es silencio reinó en esa mesa. Resulta que ni Harry sabía que había sucedido con Liam. Cuando vio a Zoe charlando con otro chico un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él. No sabía bien que era, pero no había sentido eso desde hace tiempo. Eran, ¿celos? No, eso era imposible, porque para que haya celos debe haber amor. En el baño volvió a pensar en Zoe y compararla con Rebeca. Algo había de parecido, algo sentía por Zoe, pero prefería tratar de olvidar esos sentimientos antes de aclarar las cosas en su mente y enamorarse realmente.


	8. Chapter 8

Niall se despertó, se sentía horrible, y además no recordaba nada de lo sucedido anoche. Se refregó los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama para ver con claridad, ¿dónde estaba? Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba al lado suyo, y se dio vuelta esperando ver a Euge, pero allí se encontraba Eris. Niall se levantó de un salto, ¿Qué diablos había pasado anoche? ¿Por qué estaba en una habitación que no conocía con Eris? La joven al sentir que algo se movía al lado suyo se levantó también.   
\- Solo respóndeme esto, ¿anoche no paso nada entre nosotros? – dijo Niall pensando como se pondría Euge si se enterara.  
\- No, ¡no pasó nada! Solamente estabas borracho y te traje acá, que es la habitación de Milena, de hecho. Luego tú te acostaste y me pediste que vaya a tu lado porque te sentías solo y entonces fui.  
\- Está bien, pero Euge no se debe enterar de esto, porque seguramente no nos creerá.  
Ambos salieron rápidamente de la habitación, pero en la puerta estaba ella. Eris se fue para que Niall y Euge pudieran hablar.  
\- Sabes, creo que no necesito explicaciones, me enteré de que estabas aquí porque Mile me dijo. Me imagine que nada pasó porque confío en vos. Luego cuando estaba por tocar la puerta oí como Eris te explicaba lo sucedido y estoy segura de que decía la verdad, si, le creo. Pero lo que me molestó es que no pensabas contármelo, que no creías que yo te creería, ay! me haces decir cosas sin sentido! Mejor voy al grano, las relaciones se basan en la confianza, y que tu pienses eso no es confianza. – dijo Euge muy enfadada.  
\- Perdóname, en serio, es que temía perderte, no sabía como reaccionarias.  
\- Esta bien, vayamos a algún lado a comer, son las 2 de la tarde y ni siquiera he desayunado.   
\- Vamos – dijo Niall abrazando a su novia y besándole la frente.

\- Mira mami, algodón de azúcar, quiero uno – dijo una niña en el parque mientras se acercaba a el carro donde Louis vendía esa golosina que todos los niños amaban. Todos los fines de semana él se dedicaba a trabajar en una plaza cerca del instituto donde estudiaba. Ese día Mile decidió acompañarlo.  
\- Aquí tienes niña – le dijo a la pequeña mientras le entregaba un delicioso algodón de azúcar. –. Es una libra – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su madre. Esta le pago y se fue a pasear con la niña.  
\- Amo a los chicos – dijo Mile – Siempre felices sin pensar en todo lo malo de este mundo, son tan inocentes.   
\- Jaja, yo también los amo, entre mis sueños esta formar una familia, tener muchos hijos para poder cuidarlos – dijo Louis mientras preparaba un copo de azúcar. – Ahora que veo, ¿esa remera no es mía?  
\- Em… tal vez   
\- Te queda muy bien, diría que hasta mejor que a mi, pero estaría mintiendo.   
\- Si, claro  
\- ¿con que te parece que a ti te queda mejor? Bueno, ahora no te doy el algodón de azúcar que me pediste – dijo Louis haciéndose el enojado, pero a pesar del supuesto castigo Mile tomó el algodón que su novio estaba preparando y corrió  
\- Oh, ¡no te saldrás con la tuya! – dijo Louis y comenzó a perseguirla. Como el joven era más rápido la alcanzó y la abrazó por la espalda para luego sacarle el copo de las manos y volver al carro.  
\- ¡Ey!, ese era mío – se quejó Mile con voz de niña pequeña.  
\- Te pensaba dar uno más grande – respondió Louis entregándole otro. -. Me pregunto como estará Zoe con Harry.  
\- Si, yo estoy igual, pero algo me dice que está bien.   
\- ¿Tu dices? No estoy seguro, deberíamos hablar con ella.  
\- Si, pero más tarde.   
Los dos siguieron vendiendo y en un momento, cuando Louis le dio un corto beso en los labios a Mile una niña se les acercó.  
\- Diuug – dijo la pequeña cuando los vio. Louis al verla se acerco y la abrazó. Su vestimenta no era la mejor y estaba algo sucia y despeinada, además iba descalza.   
\- Hola Dora, ¿cómo has estado? – dijo Louis mientras la alzaba para besarle la mejilla.  
\- Bien, pero, ¿quién es ella?   
\- Oh, me he olvidado de presentarlos, Dora, ella es mi novia, Milena, Mile ella es Dora, vive con su hermano mayor en un orfanato por aquí cerca y siempre viene a pedirme algodón de azúcar. – dijo Louis. – Bueno Dora, aquí tienes tu algodón de azúcar, ve a jugar con tus amigas.  
\- Gracias Boo Bear – dijo la niña y Louis se puso rojo.  
\- Dora, ese es mi apodo secreto, sabes que no debes decirlo cuando hay gente cerca – pero ya era tarde, Mile lo había escuchado y sabía que le diría así de ahora en más.   
\- Lo siento, adiós – saludó Dora para después irse corriendo.  
\- Esa chica es un encanto Boo Bear, pero, ¿por qué viste tan solo unos harapos?  
\- Es que el orfanato en el que vive tratan de cuidar a todos los niños que puedan, y, por desgracia, muy pocos encuentran una familia que los acoja, por eso no tienen suficiente dinero para cuidar a todos esos niños. Yo trato de ayudar, ya que amo a los niños, por eso cuando tengo un tiempo libre voy a ayudar en la cocina o lavo la ropa de los niños.  
\- Con que ahí vas cuando desapareces misteriosamente.  
\- Si, amo ir a ayudar a esos niños.  
\- No puedo creer que tenga un novio tan solidario – dijo Mile mientras le guiñaba un ojo y luego lo besó.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry y Zoe terminaron de comer y volvieron al instituto. El chico de rulos entró a su habitación y cerró fuertemente la puerta dejando a Zoe afuera. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?   
\- Harry, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué estas así de enojado? - dijo Zoe enfadada del otro lado de la puerta.  
\- Déjame solo, si no te deje entrar es porque no quiero que estes conmigo ahora - respondió Harry secamente. Ahí es cuando Zoe se dio cuenta. Estaba hablando con el caprichoso Harry Styles, estaba jugando con el diablo. Cuando él decia algo se debía cumplir o sino se enfadaría como estaba ahora. Quería estar solo. Pero Zoe no estaba dispuesta a darle lo que quería y por eso insistió.   
\- Harold Edward Styles, abre la puerta  
\- Y si no lo hago, ¿que haras? no eres mi madre. - dijo Harry, pero esta vez abrio la puerta para responder. Zoe aprovechó para entrar.  
\- Pero lo hiciste - dijo la joven con una sonrisa victoriosa.- ahora, ¿me puedes explicar que sucede?  
\- Creo que tu me debes explicar que hacías hablando con Liam  
\- Estaba simplemente hablando, ¿acaso no puedo dialogar con un amigo?  
\- No, no puedes, eres mia, de nadie más.  
\- ¿Tuya? ¿desde cuando? Yo no soy ni tuya ni de nadie  
\- Pero ahora estas conmigo, no puedes estar con otros chicos.  
\- Harry, estas, ¿celoso?  
\- ¿celoso? ¿yo? NO! solamente me molesta que hables así con otros chicos y conmigo no.  
\- Harry, a eso se lo llama celos  
\- No, porque si estuviese celoso es porque realmente me importas y no lo haces  
Los ojos de Zoe se llenaron de lágrimas, por un momento creyo que en verdad Harry se estaba enamorando de ella cuando en realidad finjía. Tomó sus cosas y se dirijió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por salir alguien la tomó del brazo y la tiró hacia adentro. Era él, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentia verdaderamente arrepentido. Quizas, pero solo quizas, estaba enamorado de Zoe, pero no quería. Temía perderla si sentía algo muy fuerte por ella.  
\- No te vayas, por favor, no quise decir eso - dijo Harry de corazón - además, no me vas a dejar con la intriga de como termina la canción que empezaste ayer, o si?  
Zoe sonrió, no sabía como, pero se dio cuenta que decía la verdad. Ambos se sentaron en el banco y cuando Zoe estaba por tocar se arrepintió.   
\- Sabes, esa canción no es una de las que más me gustan, creo que prefiero tocar otra - cuando Zoe había escrito "I Want" había pensado en un chico como el viejo Harry, pero ahora sentía que era diferente. A pesar de la constante frialdad que había entre ellos había algo diferente en sus ojos.  
\- Pero quiero oir como termina, termina de tocar la de ayer y luego comienza una nueva - insistió Styles  
\- Esta bien - Zoe se acercó al piano y continuó la canción que ayer había dejado incompleta.  
You've got everything you need  
But you want accesories  
Got to hold it in your hand  
If I changed the world for you  
I bet you wouldn't have a clue  
Don't you know that I can't stand  
When boys say...

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

Oh, and all the boys say...

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

Be loved by you  
I wanna, I stay true  
I wanna, if you knew  
What you put me through  
But you want, you want, you want me to love you too

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, but that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you

Oh, and all the boys say

I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, and that's not me  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you  
I want, I want, I want, and all the boys say  
I want, I want, I want, and that's crazy  
I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you.

Terminada la canción Zoe se dirigió a la cama donde Harry se encontraba y se sentó junto a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban.  
\- Ya no doy más, estoy demaciado cansada - cuando Zoe componía la canción el tiempo se pasaba volando había tardado una hora y media en terminarla y le sorprendió que Harry alla estado ahí sin decir una palabra.   
\- Ya es media noche, si quieres nos podemos ir a dormir.  
\- Pero es sábado, ¿no saldras a bailar como lo haces siempre? - Harry además de ser mujeriego era muy fiestero, amaba pasarse la noche entera bailando y bebiendo y llegar al internado al amanecer.   
\- Prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo - El chico de rulos se había dado por vencido, algo sentía por esa chica, aunque no quisiera, y era algo especial. Él se la pasaba cada noche con una chica diferente y le encantaba, pero esta vez deseaba quedarse junto a Zoe para siempre.

Flash foward  
Zoe se levantó con el sonido de alguien que golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Se refregó los ojos y miró su reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana del dia sábado. Miró a su lado y vio que Harry dormía profundamente. Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta en la que se juntaron y Zoe seguía viviendo en su habitación. Golpearon nuevamente la puerta de la habitación.  
\- Ya va- gritó Zoe desde su cama mientras se levantaba y se ponía sus pantuflas de perrito. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Del otro lado estaba Mile llorando como condenada.  
\- ¿Que te ha sucedido? - dijo Zoe abrazando a su amiga y haciendola pasar.  
\- Es Louis - dijo Mile cuando logró calmarse un poco.  
Fin flash foward


End file.
